Confused
by Sasuhinaxlover
Summary: It's no secret that Draco Malfoy sleeps around, but does he know the identity of his newest bed partner? Post-Hogwarts, EWE, PWP, Mature Adult Content


**Title:** Confused  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Genre:** Smut, Romance  
**Warning:** Minor bondage  
**Summary: **It was weird, Draco recalled thinking, that after years of being called a slut and denying it, he was actually making the rumors come true. Post-Hogwarts, EWE

**~ Confused **~

It was weird, Draco recalled thinking, that after years of being called a slut and denying it, he was actually making the rumors come true.

**-HPDM-**

Another hard thrust and he came violently, shaking from the aftermath of his pleasure. The man above him smirked and continued to thrust into his tight hole, all the while ignoring his sensitive cries and his need to get himself under control. He was lost - delirious. Pleasure from sex was the only thing that kept him grounded, and pitifully, he enjoyed it.

It was a guilty pleasure of his; having sex with men wasn't something he'd admit to but it was something he very well did. It was heaven. He loved having men boss him around. It was so easy for him to lie down and take whatever pleasure they offered him, all the while they gleaned pleasure from their sadistic tendencies towards him. Although it troubled him at first, he never minded it now, not one bit.

**-HPDM-  
**  
Draco's new conquest was a man who looked not much younger than himself, but this man had all the qualities of a top and that was what Draco was looking for at the time. He was tired and frustrated and he knew he craved someone's touch. Whether the person was violent or gentle, he only cared for the burning passion of sex and the need to follow someone's command. He wanted someone else to think for him because he refused to think for himself. When he spotted the built brunette in the alleyway behind the club, he thought it was the perfect opportunity to get what he wanted. But he got much more than he bargained for.

**-HPDM-**

The gorgeous brunette smirked at him and his eyes widened. Surely the man couldn't do much more to him, could he? He was already tied to the damn bedpost and not only was he gagged, but he was stripped from head to toe! The stranger's gaze lingered on his naked stomach and Draco felt a cold shiver run down his spine. It wasn't out of fear but out of anticipation. As much as he couldn't believe it, he was enjoying this much more immensely than he would have expected. Only few men had ever tried bondage with him and this man certainly seemed intent on experimenting.

Draco struggled against the bindings that held his wrists down and he was pleased, in a twisted sense, that they were tied tight enough to nearly cut into his skin. His ankles hadn't been tied because the stranger couldn't be bothered with it. He was strong enough to pry Draco's legs open to rape him if he wished and even so, he apparently enjoyed the feeling of his prey squirming and trying to kick him. He could sit on Draco's legs to keep him in place but his wrists were what mattered more. Hands were much more dangerous than feet and legs, because they could reach for a wand. Draco didn't know if this logic frightened him or aroused him.

Once the man was sure that the bindings were secure, he crossed over to the table near the bed and pulled out a vibrator and some lube. Draco watched him through hungry, eager eyes but he also had a sudden spark of fear. He didn't know how far this stranger might go with his teasing, or how deep his sadistic tendencies were. Draco only wished that he picked a safe, as safe as masochism and sadism could go, guy tonight.

When the lithe brunette returned to the bed, he quickly opened the lube bottle and squirted it between Draco's legs, instantly making the Draco shiver and yelp. Draco immediately concluded that his new lay wasn't one to take things slow. The brunette used one hand to rub the lube between Draco's ass and Draco bit back a moan, hoping that his breathy gasps were muffled enough that his partner couldn't hear him. It was embarrassing, and although Draco never cared about being embarrassed in bed, this case was slightly different - especially if the man you were with had his fingers up your ass.

The man pressed the tip of the vibrator against Draco's hole and he shook his head instantly. In all honesty, Draco hated vibrators. He hated the electronic toys people used to stimulate themselves with because he preferred the real thing. At least a real cock didn't have plastic ridges or feel fake and hard. The first time he used one, it left him hurting and sore. The man didn't get the message apparently because the next moment the vibrator's head was in Draco and the guy flicked it on. Draco jerked and glared at him, but he merely smirked at him calmly and set it to high. He pushed it deep in Draco and grinned when Draco jerked again, for the tip of the plastic had found his prostate. Draco choked on the fabric in his mouth as he tried to gasp and breathe properly while writhing from the pleasure. He tried to curl his legs in to stop the fuzziness in his stomach but his captor grabbed his thighs tightly to keep him still.

Draco squirmed and twisted and the stranger grinned at him mischievously, settling himself between Draco's legs as he began to move the vibrator in and out of Draco. Draco's eyes widened and he kept shaking his head to the point where his bed partner was curious enough to hear what he had to say that he removed his gag. "Take that out!" Draco demanded the second his mouth was free of invasion. The guy quirked an eyebrow and thrust the vibrator harshly into Draco, watching him arch and cry out. "This you mean?" He asked, smirking and leaning down to kiss Draco's taut stomach. "But you're enjoying it so why should I?" Draco gasped and screwed his eyes closed when the vibrations started to make him shiver deliciously. "I prefer a g-guy's- oh shit!" Draco yelled, arching and writhing in pleasure when the guy started to move the vibrator to a rhythm. The brunette smirked at him and pulled the entire thing out, leaving Draco whimpering and confused.

"You prefer a guy's...real thing you mean?" He asked, trying to make sure he heard Draco correctly. Draco started to breathe shallowly and he stopped squirming for the pain in his arms started to burn. His new lover waited patiently for his answer and licked lazy circles on Draco's stomach. He started to suck on the white skin when Draco still didn't answer him. "Stop that!" Draco yelped, semi-surprised by the guy's abrupt action. His lover grinned at him and repeated his question. Draco shifted and avoided his gaze, making him take it as a yes. "You could have just said so," he said arrogantly as he positioned himself and thrust in to the hilt. Draco felt his breath cut off and he began shaking when the man started thrusting at a fast pace. The intense fuzzy feeling in his stomach increased and he threw his head back in pleasure, mindlessly forgetting that his hands were tied above him. The rope cut into his wrists as he tried to pull them down and he winced but forgot about it the next second when the brunette slammed against his pleasure spot.

Draco couldn't move much with the guy holding onto his thighs to keep him in place and his hands tied above his head. He could only mewl and whimper, arch or spasm. When the guy leaned over and kissed Draco abruptly, Draco was shocked to find that the guy had emerald green eyes. And not only that, but of all the men he'd been with, Draco had never kissed. He avoided it like the plague and he hated it when guys tried to be that intimate with him. And though it did not make sense, it made plenty of sense to him. This one kiss, however, threw him into a sudden lust-filled frenzy. The brunette took the initiative to break the kiss and he smirked at Draco's dazed expression. That expression was wiped quickly off his face when he thrust one more time and Draco came, his cries of orgasm echoing off the walls. His lover came not much later and Draco winced when he felt the hot semen fill him inside. He hated that feeling, but when the guy slid off of him and lay beside him, he figured it was worth it since he got what he wanted - sex.

**-HPDM-**

Harry cuddled up beside him to sleep and Draco felt a strike of panic. "You didn't untie me!" He hissed urgently to Harry, causing the younger man to open an eye. "I don't plan to," Harry said, smiling at Draco's horror-stricken face. "I want to keep you here with me. You're quite...rebellious and vocal and I've never yet met someone who didn't like toys." Harry said simply, smiling strangely. Draco blinked at him in complete disbelief. "W-what?"

Harry sighed and propped himself on his elbow. "Draco, I don't quite think you know what you've gotten yourself into." Harry explained, ignoring Draco's slight twitch at Harry's knowledge of his name. "What do you mean?" Draco asked, his voice pinched and measured. Harry sighed at him and shook his head. "Have you never seen me before?" Harry asked, making Draco furrow his brow and think.

Seeing as no epiphany was popping up in Draco's head, Harry muttered a minor spell under his breath and watched Draco as his facial features slipped away and changed. "Shit! Potter? Draco shouted, trying to wriggle away fruitlessly. Harry roared with laughter and laid his head on Draco's chest. "Bloody hell Potter, get off! Get off! Oh my god! I slept with you!" Draco shouted in shock and mild anger. Harry shook his head and took a look at Draco before falling into another fit of laughter. "It's not that bad...well, maybe a bit. Did you know I've been keeping tabs on you for years, Draco? I wish you didn't throw yourself at people. I'd love it if you were mine, or at the very least, if you belonged to only one person." Harry stared at Draco very seriously and Draco could see the sincerity of his words in his eyes.

"You're kidding me. You. are. an. official. stalker." Draco said adamantly. "And I kissed you!" Draco added belatedly; apparently only now did he realize the full extent of what had just transpired. Harry chuckled and, in Draco's frozen state of shock, reached up to untie him. "I think that's a start..." Harry muttered, releasing Draco and ducking down to kiss him again, pressing the smaller man against the bed.

This time when Harry let him go, Draco's dazed look slowly seemed to ebb away. "You're so cute when you're like this." Harry murmured, trailing his kisses down Draco's neck. Draco's breath hitched and he relaxed just a bit. "I won't hurt you, and it doesn't seem like you cared much about being tied up." Harry said suggestively, his eyes almost begging Draco to give him a chance. Draco looked at him and he calmly stared back. "One person?" Draco asked tentatively, his eyes boring into Harry's. "Are you sure?" Harry's smile could have rivaled the sun.

**~ Fin. ~**

It must have been awkward to read through this. It's not originally meant for HPDM, so I had to tweak the names and stuff. That's probably why the 'this guy, that man, the brunette, his new lover, his partner' and stuff sounded so repetitive. Originally I had the name of the character I wrote this story for there, but I very well couldn't have put Harry's name since that'd have messed up this fic (you know, since Malfoy and Potter already know each other and there's no way in hell they'd sleep together unless you manipulate them into it). ^^; I also had to twist the ending a bit, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.

Please review?


End file.
